Davis Motomiya the Fourth Winner/The Last Golden Ticket Found
(The next day in Marble Falls, Arizona, a reporter and his news crew are announcing a good report, revealing a boy and his parents and sister sitting on a couch, watching an old Western movie on TV. Even the mysterious bat is there with the reporters. The boy is an 11 year old boy with short, spiky, auburn hair, brown eyes, and wearing white goggles with clear blue lenses, an eggshell white tanktop underneath a dark blue long-sleeved bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame design and fluffy, white trimming, brown shorts, yellow gloves, dark blue socks, and orange and white converse boots. He is Davis Motomiya. His mother is a 34 year old woman with short light brown chin-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pale yellow long-sleeved dress with a loose, pale pink ribbon attached to a white collar, clear white stockings, and pink shoes. She is Mrs. Motomiya. His father is a 36 year old man with slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, short brown hair, brown eyebrows, and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, a taupe long-sleeved coat, pastel green pants, red socks, and brown shoes. He is Mr. Motomiya, Mrs. Motomiya’s husband. And his sister is a 17 year old girl with short red spiky hair, brown eyes, and wearing a mauve short-sleeved, button-up shirt with a periwinkle Peter Pan collar and a periwinkle pocket on the left side of her chest, a silver wristband on her left wrist, beige pants, and black leg-length boots with light gray soles. She is Jun Motomiya, Davis’ older sister. Anyway, the reporter began his announcement) Arizona reporter 1: While the rest of the world goes on searching, here in the Southwest, it has happened. That’s what I said, friends. There’s only one Golden Ticket left in the entire world because right here in our own community of Marble Falls, Arizona, is lucky winner number four! Now, the name soon to be heard around the universe is Mr. Davis Motomiya. (They go over to the Motomiyas and began their interview) Arizona reporter 1: (To Davis) Hey, Davis, do you think we might (Points at TV) ''shut that thing off? Davis: What?! No, are you crazy? Mrs. Motomiya: He won’t answer until the station break. Arizona reporter 1: Davis, the whole country wants to hear from you, the world is waiting for…. Davis: (To Arizona reporter 1) Can’t you be quiet? I’m busy. ''(To his family) Boy, what a great film. Jun: And boring at the same time. Mrs. Motomiya: (To the reporters) I serve all the TV dinners right here. In fact, Davis has never been to the table at all. Jun: Which is freaky. Mysterious bat: (To Davis) You love to watch TV, Davis? Davis: You bet. Arizona reporter 2: What about that Golden Ticket, Davis? That’s what we all came to hear…. Davis: Hold it! I wanna catch this. Mysterious bat: You like the killings, huh? Davis: Not in real life, but what’s life about? Arizona reporter 1: Davis, would you tell us…? (Davis pulls his toy rubber dart gun and pretends to fire it, much to Jun’s annoyance) Davis: (To the reporters) Wait until I get a prop gun for conventions. A pretend colt .45. Dad said I can’t have one yet. (To Mr. Motomiya) Right, Dad? Mr. Motomiya: Not until you’re 13, son. (Then the reporters resume their interview with the family while the mysterious bat, like he did with Ralph, Morbucks, and Mertle, whispered something in Davis’ ear, and while he continues to watch TV, he listened. Back in the news room in Munich, Germany, Kent placed a number four mark on the location of Marble Falls, Arizona on the map. Then he made his announcement) Kent: Four down, and one to go. And somewhere out there, another lucky person is moving closer and closer to finding the last of the most sought after prizes in history. Though we cannot help but envy him or her, whoever he or she is, and we might be tempted to be bitter in our losing, we must remember there are many more important things. Many more important things. Offhand I can’t think of what they are, but I’m sure there must be something. And now for tomorrow’s weather and then…. (Back at the Ketchum’s house at night, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena have met up with Oak, Delia, and Mr. Mime and the three latters were smiling softly) Ash: (Whispering) Why’d you, Mom, and Mimie wake us up, Grandpa? Pikachu: (Whispering in confusion) Pika? Serena: (Whispering) And why are you three smiling like that? (Oak then pulled out a Wonka Bar from underneath his pillow and Ash, Pikachu, and Serena got calmly surprised) Serena: (Whispering in surprise) A Wonka Bar? Ash: (Whispering) How did…? Delia: (Whispering) Dad asked me to buy it with his money you gave him. Ash and Serena: (Whispering in amazement) For us? Oak and Delia: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Mr. Mime: (Whispering with a nod) Mime. (Ash, Pikachu, and Serena sat down on the bed and Ash accepted the Wonka Bar from Oak) Delia: (Whispering) Now, go on and open it, Ash. Oak: (Whispering) Let’s see some of that gold. Ash: (Whispering) Actually…. (He offers the Wonka Bar to Oak) We’ll open it together. Oak: (Whispering) Something tells me we’re gonna be lucky this time. I’ve got a funny feeling inside. Delia: (Whispering) Which end do you both want to open? Ash: (Whispering, points at the top part of the Wonka Bar) That end. Serena: (Whispering) Just a tiny bit. Oak: (Whispering, opens a flap) Like this? Ash: (Whispering, opens the other flap) Now a bit more. Delia: (Whispering) Are you sure you don’t want to open it yourself, Ash? Ash: (Whispering to Delia) I’m sure. (To Oak) On the count of three. Oak: (Whispering) Here goes. Ash, Serena, Oak, and Delia: (Whispering) One, two, three! (Ash and Oak both completely opened the Wonka Bar, but to their, Pikachu, Serena, Delia, and Mr. Mime’s disappointment, no Golden Ticket either. They looked at each other in with disappointed smiles) Delia: (Whispering) I’m sorry, Ash. Ash: (Whispering) It’s alright. Serena: (Whispering) I bet those Golden Tickets make the chocolate taste terrible anyway. (Then they hugged with soft smiles. In England the next morning, an auction is being held over a box of Wonka Bars) Auctioneer: Lot 408. I can personally guarantee, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the one and only, the absolutely last case of Wonka Bars left in the United Kingdom. Shall we start the bidding at one thousand pounds? (Then the auction begins) Auctioneer: Do I hear one thousand pounds? Fifteen hundred pounds? Two thousand? I have two thousand five hundred here. Four thousand pounds? Forty-five hundred pounds! Five thousand pou…! (He suddenly noticing someone offscreen) Auctioneer: You’re majesty! (Back in the newsroom in Munich, Germany the next night, Kent made a good news announcement) Kent: That’s it, that’s it! It’s all over! The Wonka Contest is all over! The fifth and final ticket has been found, and we’ve got a live report coming in directly now from Paraguay, South America. (At the Ketchum’s house, everyone, except Ash, Pikachu, and Serena who’re in bed, are watching this on the news as a Hispanic reporter made his announcement in Paraguay, South America on TV) Hispanic reporter: Ladies and gentlemen, it is finished. The end has come. The fifth and last Golden Ticket has just been found right here in Paraguay. The finder is lucky Alberto Min~oleta, the multimillionaire owner of gambling casinos throughout South America. Here is the most recent picture of Alberto the happy finder, the man who has finally put an end to Wonkamania for all the world.... (During the announcement, the group got disappointed) Oak: Turn it off. (Delia does so on the Hispanic reporter's word "World") Oak: (Sighs) Well, that’s it. No more Golden Tickets. Cranky: A bunch of rubbish, if you ask me. Wrinkly: (Calmly and scoldingly) Cranky! Cranky: Sorry. Oak: Well, it wasn’t rubbish to Ash and Serena. Towa: He has a point. Oak: A couple of children got to have something in the world to hope for. What’s he got to hope for now? Towa: Who’s going to tell them? Grace: Let’s not wake them. Delia: They’ll find out soon enough. Mr. Mime: (Agreeing sadly) Mime. Oak: Yeah, let them sleep. Let them have one last dream. (Unknown to the group, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena have overheard everything and while Ash and Serena shedded some tears of sadness and disappointment, Pikachu sadly and calmly tried to comfort them by patting them gently on their heads silently. The next morning at school, Ash, with Pikachu, and Serena are seated at their desks with their classmates as Squidward cleared his throat, beginning his lessons) Squidward: (Clears his throat) I’ve just decided to switch our Friday schedule to Monday, which means that the test we take each Friday on what we learned during the week will now take place on Monday before we’ve learned it. But since today is Tuesday, it doesn’t matter in the slightest. Pencils ready. Today we are going to learn about.... Percentages. And for an example, let’s take the recent unpleasantness. Supposing that there were a thousand Wonka Bars in the world and during the contest you each opened a certain number of them. That number is a percent. Everyone understand? Class: (Shrugging in confusion) Not really. Squidward: (To himself) Better make an example. (To May) You, May Richards, how many Wonka Bars did you open? May: About a hundred. Squidward: (To May, writing 10% on the chalkboard) There are ten hundreds in a thousand; Therefore you opened ten percent. (To Tracey) You, Tracey Sketchitt, how many did you open? Tracey: A hundred and fifty. Squidward: (To Tracey, writing 15% on the chalkboard) That’s ten percent half over again, which makes fifteen percent. (To Ash) You, Ash Ketchum, how many did you open? Serena: (To Ash with a shrug) Tell him, Ash. Ash: Two. Squidward: That’s easy. (About to write on the chalkboard) Two hundred is twice one hundred.... (Ash cuts him off) Ash: I didn’t open two hundred. Serena: Just two of them. (Squidward got aghast) Squidward: (Aghast) Two? What do you mean just two?! Serena: We like chocolate, but…. Ash: It’s just we’re not obsessed with eating that much chocolate. Squidward: (Indignantly) Well I can’t figure out just two! (Calms himself and resumes his teaching) So let’s pretend you opened two hundred. Now, if you opened two hundred Wonka Bars, apart from being dreadfully sick, you’d have used up twenty percent of one thousand, which is fifteen percent half over again, ten percent…. (Ash, Pikachu, and Serena sighed silently and got bored in a calm depressed way) Coming up: Ash, Pikachu, and Serena found some money in the street and after buying a couple of Wonka Bars at the candy store, they soon receive a lucky surprise and an encounter with a certain candy-making rival of Figment’s. Then afterwards, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena celebrate with their loved ones back home over their lucky surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Parodies